A personal audio/video entertainment system that is in the prior art is disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,446, granted May 23, 2001, and entitled “Personal Audio/Video Entertainment System.” This patent sets forth a comprehensive description of known audio/video entertainment systems that are personal to the user. It also identifies several prior art patents and devices. Consequently, that background information will not be repeated herein but rather is hereby incorporated herein by this specific reference.